Zombies
by Firestar13579
Summary: What happens when Mason escapes from his chair when your playing zombie mode?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Call of duty Black ops or any other COD**

Mason's POV

I woke up hearing someone calling my name.

Mystery voice: Mason. Mason wake up!

I felt an electrical shock course through me body. I snapped awake in a room, strapped to a torture chair. Their were screens and microphones around me.

Mystery voice: Thank god, your up.

*****Bang Bang*****

Mystery voice: One moment. ***walks away***

***Scream***

Mystery voice: MASON! HELP ME MASON!

***Figure walks up to man and knocks him down. Then bites him***

I started struggling out of the torture chair. I got up and pushed open the door.

I found a dead body with a M16 next to him. I picked it up.

I heard foots steps coming from down the hall. I turned around. Their, was a man with gray skin and glowing yellow eyes. A zombie.

I shot it with its three round burst. I was still up. I shot again and it fell.

I ran down the hall and came into a large room type chamber. Their, three people were shooting zombies in the room. I joined them. I traded my M16 with JFK for a Stakeout shot gun. I ran up to a zombie and shot it in one shot. It fell dead like it were nothing.

Mason: I think we should turn on the power.

Everyone: Ya

Mason: This way

We ran through the building killing zombies as we ran.

About an hour of running around we found a room made of metal doors, a safe haven for us. The zombies couldn't destroy metal.

Their, was a glowing box. It said...$950?

Mason: It costs money?

Fidel Castro: I've got some!

***Castro put money into the box. I makes some strange music. A huge gun came out. Castro picked it up***

JFK: That's a thunder gun!

Castro: Holy shit!

Mason: Whats that sound?

Richtofen: No...It...It can't be her...S...Samantha

Samantha: Come on fluffy lets...(demonic voice) GET HIM FLUFFY!

*Door bursts open and a flaming dog the size of 2 great deans bursts in and jumps onto Richtofen*

Castro: Richtofen! *fires thunder gun*

*The dog fly's off of Richtofen. Out the door, a girl with flaming hair and eyes is screaming*

Samantha: FLUFFY! YOU'LL PAY CASTRO!

***She jumps onto Castro and starts pounding on him***

Mason: Castro!

**Till next time! Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own cod bla bla bla**

Mason: Castro!

*Several men with guns came running in with guns and shoot Samantha. Samantha screams and jumps out of a window.*

Pvt. Donald: Evening gents.

JFK: Donald, always glad to see you.

Pvt. Chuck: Well we were wondering...how would you like to be a member of the AZA?

Mason: AZA?

Pvt. Lucas: Anti-Zombie Army

Mason: Okay, I'm up

Castro: Same here

JFK: I will

Nickoli: Sure, I would love to save Mother Russia.

GA Ryan: Good. You're first objective is to go to a Russian Launch station.

Everyone: Sir yes sir.

**On a helicopter:**

Mason: You guys ready?

Castro: No

JFK: Yup

Nickoli: Where is my vodka?

Richtofen: Here Nickoli. Ready

Mason: Well...LOOK OUT!

**Pod drops from the sky nearly missing the chopper. Altitude is dropping like flys.**

Mason: JUMP!

**Everybody jumps out of the chopper with parachutes and lands on a mobile lunar lander.**

Nickoli: Whew, we made it.

Mason: Ya

JFK: Wait...Wheres Castro?

Castro: HELP ME! IM ABOUT TO CRASH!

**Castro hits the ground forcing him to fight the zombies by himself temporally**

Mason: Castro...

JFK: May God send him to heaven

Everyone: Amen

Mason: Where landing

**The lunar lander settled in a chamber**

Mason: Lets go

**Two hours later**

Mason: Finally we can turn on the power.

JFK: Mason, you may do the honers.

**Mason flips the power switch and a pod slams through the roof.**

JFK: What the...

**A monkey in a space suit crawls out of the pod**

Nickoli: Awwww, cute monkey!

**The monkey screams and starts attacking**

Mason: Shoots the monkey

**Thousands of monkeys start running into the room**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Mason: We are going to die.

Everyone: Yup

Nickoli: Well...knows the time to drink my vodka. **Opens bottle and drinks. **Ahhhh

**Rapid gunshot**

Mystery voice: Die undead flying soda machine banging MONKEYS!

Everyone: CASTRO!

Castro: SUCK IT MONKEYS!

**Castro runs in with a death machine shooting dozens of monkeys at once**

Mason: Sees glowing box from the pentagon building. **puts money in the box **AW CRAP I GOT ROBBED! ITS A KNIFE! **Trys again **Cool its a black hole machine.

Richtofen: Nice man

**Bang Bang Bang**

Nickoli: De zombies they are coming back

Mason: Sure are.

**A dozen zombie come ripping down a bordered window**

Mason: **Throws black hole machine at the window**

Richthofen: Holy crap

JFK: Well that is one heck of a gernaid

Nickoli: Holy mother Russia

Castro: Cubans need that kind of weaponry

JFK: To bad its American property

Castro: Crap

Nickoli: NICKOLI NEEDS HELP EVERYONE!

**Nickoli was downed by zombies**

Mason: OH CRAP!** fires stakeout**

Castro: There are to many of them!

Mason: WHAT ABOUT YOUR DEATH MACHINE!

Castro: It disappears after a few minutes

Mason: Crap

Nickoli: Nickoli...out **Eyes shut and body turns limp**

FFK: God of power and mercy, you have made death itself the gateway to eternal life. Look with love on our dying brother, and make him one with Your Son in His suffering and death, that, sealed with the blood of Christ, he may come before you free from sin. Amen.

Everyone: Amen

Mason: We'll miss you Nickoli

JFK: The zombies **The zombies have been standing still since Nickoli died**

Mason: Well now's the time to kill the zombies

Everyone: **Fires guns all at once and they kill all the zombies**

Mason: **Into communicator **The station is clear

COA Mick: We're on our way.

Mason: We've lost Nickoli

COA Mick: I'm sorry

Mason: Hurry Mick

COA Mick: The chopper is on its way now

Mason: Great

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Mason: The chopper

**The chopper lands**

Castro: Yup

JFK: Lets go

Mystery voice: Where is my vodka?

Everyone: NICKOLI!

Nickoli: Yes?

Mason: WE...BUT...YOU...DEAD...WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Nickoli: I was. I came back

JFK: God has sent us a gift from heaven

Nickoli: I thought I would never taste vodka again

Castro: Well lets go

Cpt. John: Well you guys need a rest. You guys get a day off

Everyone: Ya!

Castro: Thank God!

Nickoli: I CAN DRINK VODKA ALL I WANT FOR A DAY!

Cpt. Henry: Guess what? YOU'RE GOIN' TO HAWAII!

Everyone: YA!

Mason: Lets get a move on then, shall we?

JFK: Take us to the air port pilot, I'm calling air force 1

Everyone: Cool!

JFK: We're going to Hawaii first class

Nickoli: Will their be vodka?

JFK: I can order some straight from Russia

Nickoli: VODKA!

Mason: Have zombies been seen in Hawaii?

GA George: Not that I'm aware of

Mason: Good

Nickoli: LETS GO!

**Everyone gets on the chopper**

Castro: To Hawaii

**2 days later**

Mason: We're here

Everyone: YA!

JFK: Everyone off the plane!

Mason: ALLRIGHT!

Castro: **whispering **Maybe I can find some new techno

JFK: Not today Castro

Castro: We'll see John...We'll see

Nickoli: VODKA!

JFK: You'll get your vodka Nickoli

Mason: Hey where is th...

**The plane shot off into the sky**

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH, Grrrrrrrrrrr!

Mason: Zombies!

JFK: AW CRAP!

Castro: Good thing I grabbed my Olympia

JFK: Good thing I grabbed my Uzi

Mason: Good thing I grabbed my AK47

Nickoli: And good thing I grabbed my vodka! I mean...Good thing I grabbed my Desert Eagle!

JFK: Lets fight!


	5. Chapter 5

Nickoli: Mason! Behind you!

**Mason turns around.**

Sarah Michele Gellar: HEY! WATCH WERE YOU'RE POITING THAT!

Mason: Oh. Sorry miss. I didn't think anyone else was alive on this island.

Sarah Michele Gellar: Well I've a whole gang around here somewhere. I'm Sarah Michelle Gellar. But you guys can call me SMG.

Richthofen: Why do they call you SMG? Because you are small and fast? **(Crazy laugh)**

SMG: **(Slaps Richthofen)**

Richthofen: OWCH!

SMG: Yes, actually.

Richthofen: THEY WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!

SMG: Because I felt like it.

Richthofen: THATS HURT ME!

SMG: I know.

Nickoli: Hey guys will you were chit chatting, I found this!

**Everyone turns around to find Nickoli holding a Wonderwaffe DG2.**

Richthofen: (crazily) WHERE DID YOU VIND THAT?

Nickoli: A crate.

Richthofen: Where there more?

Nickoli: Nope.

Richthofen: If we make it out of here alive, I would like to see that for analysis so that we can make enough for the entire AZI.

Nickoli: Ok?

Mason: NICKOLI! BEHIND YOU!

**Nickoli turns around and sees a flock of zombie birds. Nickoli shoots the Wonderwaffe DG2 and kills all of the birds.**

All: Birds?

Mason: Wait. Does any fell rumbling?

SMG: As a matter a fact I do.

Nickoli: As do I.

Richthofen: Me to.

Man: CARPET BOMB!

Mason: GET DOWN!

**Everybody hits the ground.**

Nickoli: (Distant) Mason!

**Mason is caught in the blast and is killed.**

Mason's POV:

Mason: Where am I?

Mystery Voice: Mason.

Mason: Re...Reznov?

Reznov: Yes Mason.

Mason: Is it really you?

Reznov: Yes Mason. You must make a choice. Return to the living with the AZI, or accept death as I did.

Mason: I...I...I chose death.

Reznov: You shall be aloud a moment to tell them you accept death.

Mason: Thank you Reznov.

AZI Medical Facility

Nickoli: Mason!

SMG: You ok?

Mason: Guys I have to tell you something. I have accepted death and I'm going to join Reznov.

SMG: Who's Reznov?

Mason: You see, a few years back I was sent to a Russian prision, Vorcuta. Reznov was my only friend. Step 1: Secure the keys. Step 2: Ascend from darkness. Step 3: Rain fire. Step 4: Unleash the horde. Step 5: Skewer the winged beast. Step 6: Wield a fist of iron. Step 7: Raise Hell. Step 8: Freedom.

SMG: That must've been a tough day for you.

Mason: He didn't make it to step 8.

SMG and Mason: Freedom

Heart Monitor: Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Nickoli: He's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Nickoli: I cant believe he's gone. I'm so sad I don't even want to drink vodka.

JFK: He was the best we had, anywhere.

Richthofen: (walks into room) We've received our next mission.

SMG: Where are we going?

Richthofen: The Moon.

All: WHAT?

Richthofen: That's right. The Moon. Do you remember the Russian launch station we cleared?

All but SMG: Ya.

Richthofen: We're headed there now.

Nickoli: Ok I'm ready for vodka!

**The jeep:**

SMG: The Moon, this is officially the best day ever.

Nickoli: I've been to Mars.

JFK: When?

Nickoli: Well, I remember being in a battle in Russia, drank some Vodka and there I was, Mars.

Richthofen: Ok, Nickoli, what ever you want to believe.

Nickoli: I see the station!

All: YA!

**Ascension Station:**

PVT Nicolas: This place is protected by every square inch.

JFK: You're 100% sure?

CPT Lucas: I'm sure.

JFK: Ok, I just you're judgment Lucas.

**Space Shuttle:**

Nickoli: A Space Shuttle, this is incredible. THEY PUT A FRIDGE IN HERE FULL OF VODCA!

JFK: That's real nice Nickoli...hand me one of those vodkas.

Nickoli: Here go. (Hands JFK vodka)

JFK: Thanks Nickoli.

SMG: First I'm a vampire killing TV star, now I'm going into space.

Richthofen: Is everybody armed?

SMG: Armed and dangerous.

Nickoli: Ready to shoot zombies!

JFK: Let me at 'em.

Nickoli: The count down begins!

Announcer: 10...9...8...7...6...5

Nickoli: Wait! WE FORGOT SPACE SUITS!

**Nickoli begins slamming on buttons in a desperate attempt to stop the shuttle**

All: NICKOLI! NO!

Announcer: 3...2...1! Lift off.

**The rocket takes off and begins to vibrate like a chihuahua drinking coffee.**

All: Oh no.

SMG: Eject! EJECT!

Nickoli: IT'S NOT WORKING!

All: (screams loudly)

**The back end of the rocket explodes. More explosions went up the ship. With barley enough time to spare, Nickoli just manages to get the eject button to work. The explosions cause a powerful force to throw the pod all the way to area 51 in New Mexico**

All: AAAAHHHHHHH!

**Area 51:**

Nickoli: Is everyone ok?

JFK: I'm good.

SMG: I'm ok to.

Richthofen: I'm a little dinged up but ok.

SMG: Uh guys.

All: Ya?

SMG: Look around.

Nickoli: Holy Mother Russia.

SMG: The whole place...

JFK: Is infected...

Richthofen: With de zombies!


	7. Chapter 7

SMG: So, where do we start?

Nickoli: Lets start with the power.

Richthofen: There is no power here.

JFK: How do you know Richthofen?

Richthofen: I worked here. There is a teleporter here that runs on a generator. It will take us to the Moon.

Nickoli: Good. So we can still complete the mission.

Richthofen: Yes.

SMG: So where do we go?

Nickoli: Maybe we should stand our ground here for as long as we can.

SMG: Nickoli's right.

Richthofen: Agreed. We'll hold out here for as long as we can.

20 Minutes Later:

Richthofen: Wait. Something's coming.

All: Hellhounds.

(Flash)

SMG: RUN TO THE TELEPORTER!

(Every one runs to the teleporter and teleports to the moon)

Nickoli: Need...air.

SMG: Space...suit!

Richthofen: Can't...breath...help.

JFK: I found the suits! Hurry!

Announcer: P.E.S activated. Oxygen level zero.

Nickoli: How much money does everybody have?

SMG: Altogether we have...um...$10,000.

Nickoli: Ok lets move.

Richthofen: The power is close.

SMG: Ok lets head out.

Mystery Voice: (sing song voice) La la la la la.

Richthofen: Oh no. Shhhhhh!

SMG: It's coming from that pyramid.

Richthofen: Oh yes. That is Samantha Maxis.

SMG: Who?

Richthofen: Samantha Maxis, the daughter of one of my old doctor, and a old friend.

Nickoli: They got into a fight that caused the zombies and hellhounds.

SMG: Oh.

Richthofen: Wait!

**Richthofen pulls out a large sphere from his backpack and inserts it in into a hole at the base of the pyramid.**

Samantha: HAHAHAHA!

Richthofen: Now we must kill several zombies near the pyramid.

Samantha: No need RICHY!

Richthofen: Richy?

**A blinding flash bursts out of the pyramid.**

**Inside the teleportation track;**

Richthofen: Samantha? What have you done?

Samantha: Were going to my playground! And your gonna be MY DOLLS! HAHAHA!

**Blinding Flash.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this story has been a lot of fun to write but I think it's time to put this story to rest. Welcome to the final chapter of Shadow Flame14's story, Zombies.**

**Zombie Dimension;**

**Blinding flash of light;**

Richthofen: This...this is the zombie dimension!

SMG: The entire AZI is here!

Demonic Announcer: WELCOME! THIS IS THE FINAL CONFRITATION OF THE HUMAM VS ZOMBIE WAR! THERE IS NO TURNING BACK UNTIL ONE SIDE'S TEAM IS COMPLETLEY DESTROYED! LEADING THE HUMANS IS JOHN FIDJERALD KENADY! LEADING THE ZOMBIES IS SAMANTHA EMILY MAXIS! LET THE BATTLE COMENSE!

Richthofen: Emily?

Samantha: (distant) Yes Emily!

JFK: Ok, first we need to stay in the starting area until we need to make a run for it.

Demonic Announcer: OH I ALMOST FORGOT! YOU MUST SURVIVE ONE HUNDREAD ROUNDS OF ZOMBIES!

JFK: One hundread rounds? Wow.

Demonic Announcer: Round 1! 10 zombies! GO!

JFK: Stick with your knife!

**Zombies of all kinds from ascension group zombies from regular Nazi zombies come in from all open doors and windows.**

7 hours of zombie killing latter;

Demonic Announcer: ROUND 50! 300 ZOMBIES! INCLUDING HELLHOUNDS, NOVA ZOMBIES, NAPALM ZOMBIES, AND SHRIEKER ZOMBIES! ALL WILL SPAWN AT RANDOM TIMES WITH NORMAL ZOMBIES!

JFK: Primary squad, what is your arsenal?

Richthofen: Ray gun and HK21.

SMG: Winter's Fury and Typhoon and Mary.

Nickoli: WonderWaffe DG6 and Python.

JFK: I have a Zeus Cannon and a Mustang and Sally.

Castro: I have a Wave Gun/Zap Gun and a M72 LAW.

JFK: Good. Now lets go break open the wonder locks! Castro and I will go to the one in the lobby. And Shara, Nickoli, and Richthofen will go to the one near the slide. Got it?

All: Got it!

**SMG fires her Winter's Fury at the lock, freezing it. Then Nickoli fires the WonderWaffe DG6 at the lock causing it crack. Then Richthofen fires his Ray Gun Shattering the first lock. Then Castro fires his Wave Gun at the lock, then the lock engorges and gets weaker. Then JFK fires his Zeus Cannon cracking the second lock. Then Castro turns his Wave Gun into a Zap Gun, shattering the second lock. **

Demonic Announcer: Well it looks like round one hundread will have to come a little early. ROUND 100! SAMANTHA EMILY MAXIS AND THE SILVER BACK GORILA!

All: WHAT?

**A huge gorilla and Samantha enter the lobby. They take one look at each other and start attacking each other.**

Richthofen: This...this the end of the zombies.

SMG: The two forces that keep the zombies alive are about to kill eatchother.

**Loud thud.**

Richthofen: No! SAMANTHA KILLED THE SILVER BACK GORILLA! I MUST KILL HER!

**Richthofen runs towards Samantha with a primed Semtex and as the Semtex goes off Richthofen takes his and Samantha's life.**

Nickoli: Richthofen? HE'S FINNALY DEA...I mean oh no he's dead.

JFK: All the zombies have died. We shall make a memorial to the greatest warrior in history.

**Earth;**

JFK: Richthofen has sacrificed his life for the human race! He was the greatest warrior in the history of man. We shall miss him always until the end of time.


End file.
